


【Neil / The Protagonist】Crazy Heart

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「要不來做點瘋狂的事？」關於他們之間的一點瘋狂小事。Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Crazy Heart

「要不來做點瘋狂的事？」

拯救世界還不夠瘋狂嗎？他問。尼爾挑起一邊眉毛，歪了歪嘴。準備的鼓聲打斷他們的談話，周遭的人開始為新的表演節目歡呼，金髮青年一口喝光手中所剩不多的伏特加，玻璃杯嗑碰檯面的聲音清脆可聞，他站起身。

「跳支舞吧。」尼爾握住男人的手腕，拖著他走去舞池中央，跟著鄉村搖滾的節奏不著調地擺動身體，「快點。」年輕人催促對方。年長的一方並不習慣這種場合，眉頭尷尬地皺在一起，吵雜的背景音讓他不得不提高音量，他對著尼爾喊他不會跳，試圖想逃離，尼爾卻不放過他，把他拉了回來。

「沒人會在意的，看，我不也隨便跳著呢。」尼爾看上去有些滑稽的舞步證明他所言不假，男人失笑出聲，無奈地被說服，跟著晃動肢體。

小酒館的人們各自暢歡，一部分的人踩著鼓點踏拍子，有人給檯上的演出者吹口哨，更多的是一群拚酒拚到臉紅粗頸的糙漢在大聲跟唱起鬨，樂團歌手彈著木吉他，陶醉於自己的歌聲，所有人都沉迷在自己製造的小世界。

尼爾順了一頂牛仔帽，賣弄地跳起踢踏，他被對方顯擺的舉動搞得忍不住笑，平常那張嚴肅表情蕩然無存。

「多笑點，對你身體好。」尼爾把牛仔帽壓在男人頭上，拋了個迷人的媚眼，精準地撩撥起對方的情緒。

不知是哪個醉過頭的酒鬼開的頭，拿起啤酒罐就當香檳使，頓時猶如一場盛大的潑水活動，沒人逃過被淋得一身濕的命運。激昂的群眾毫不在乎這樣突發的混亂，更不介意會因此讓頭髮結成一塊，讓他們看上去更像個瘋子。

他把這一切歸咎於酒精。

當他們搭著彼此的腰與肩遠離人群，踏著不穩的步伐走回停車場，尼爾濕透的條紋襯衫貼上他同樣濕黏的灰白色polo衫，一切就這麼順其自然。他們先是靠著車窗接吻，尼爾摸索口袋裡的車鑰匙按下解鎖鍵，車燈閃爍，他把對方推進後車座，酒精的氣味讓雙方的步調逐漸失控。

反正今晚也不能開車了，男人想。任憑尼爾的手不安分地開始往他下身探去。

青年白皙的皮膚因為醉酒而泛紅，卻絲毫沒影響性致，勃起的部位堅挺地隔著布料磨蹭著男人的大腿，他舔咬對方的嘴唇，讓男人本就豐滿的下唇更加腫脹。被挑起慾望的對象把手揉進尼爾的頭髮裡，急躁地索取著更多。

他們都顧不得開口說話，尼爾在接吻的空檔向前探身從車內置物櫃摸出一罐潤滑液，換成身下的人對他挑起一邊眉毛。

「怎麼？」尼爾熟練地打開瓶蓋，擠在手心。「和你難得單獨出門，你不能假裝我們不會需要這個。」表情爽朗得不像個心懷不軌的現行犯。

「閉嘴吧你。」他用嘴堵住青年的調侃。

尼爾迎合愛人的積極，忙著褪去對方的訂製西裝褲，他抱起男人讓他跨坐在自己身上，手指滑去臀縫之間。狹窄的車內空間讓他只能屈腰攀著尼爾，polo衫緊貼著對方的身體曲線，若隱若現的身材觸動尼爾對他更加著迷。他永遠喜歡喝醉的愛人，永遠允許他的放肆。

男人環著他的脖頸容許他的侵略，悶哼的喘息落在尼爾紅遍的耳根。尼爾解開腰帶，釋放早已被悶得脹痛的性器，前端抵在穴口附近磨蹭，他舔了舔嘴唇，還沒打算急著享用。

遲遲不動作引起男人的不滿，他向後伸手摸上不斷挑逗他神經的勃發物，尼爾讓渡主導權，讓他扶著根部，一吋一吋緩慢地推進體內，當男人整個坐上他的陰莖時，他們都倒抽一口氣，老天他們真該在彼此都清醒時再來一次。

尼爾提著愛人的臀部抽送起來，在臀肉上壓出手痕，後照鏡映出尼爾操幹對方的模樣，他能看到自己的性器在對方後穴進出的模樣。時不時經過車道的前燈讓他們多了一點曝光的刺激，好在車窗玻璃足夠隱蔽，但這仍不減半公開的性愛帶來的緊張感。每感受到一次光線，男人就會把他夾得更緊一些。

乾了又濕的身體讓他們渾身都沾黏不堪，尼爾一手撥開前髮，將瀏海往後梳。

這真操他的性感。他想。要不是尼爾真的在操他，他可能會誇獎個兩句，並要他以後多把髮型整理得乾淨一些，而不是老糟踏那張好看又精緻的輪廓。

男人沒來由地感到慍怒，他咬上尼爾的肩膀，把他吻得亂七八糟，剛被順好的髮絲又回歸到原先散亂的模樣。尼爾不明白對方的怒氣從何來，反倒被咬得更加亢奮，重重頂弄了好幾下他的腸道深處，對方的呻吟被吞進尼爾的喉嚨，聲帶共鳴的搔癢感讓他們邊吻邊笑。男人甚至開起玩笑，刻意搖擺腰部，模仿起他們剛才跳的那支好笑舞步，戴起被拋在一旁的帽子扮演牛仔。尼爾這下確定他是真醉得不輕了。他可愛地吻上他那有點幼稚的年長愛人，在男人配合的律動之下加快節奏。高潮之際他們抱緊彼此。

尼爾這次沒忘記戴上保險套。

等睡醒之後他可得好好向對方邀功。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 我本來只是想寫點公路旅行，  
> 不知發生了什麼演變成車上打炮。  
> 我盡力了。
> 
> 順便推廣一下我愛的這首鄉村搖滾：  
> Jeff Bridges的Fallin' & Flying是真的好聽，  
> Crazy Heart這部電影裡還有帥叔帥北。
> 
> 歌詞也很適合他們，私心把他當成尼爾的獨白。


End file.
